DIVERGENT HIGH SCHOOL EXPERIENCE
by lovefour4
Summary: The characters of Divergent go to highschool! Follow them through drama, romance and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo! SO I STARTED THIS STORY AS I MENTIONED ON MY OTHET STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!**

CHAPTER 1

I open my eyes, my heavy eyelids fighting against the bright morning light. My brother stands next to my bed, fully prepared for school, his shirt and pants perfectly ironed and his glasses shiny and polished.

"Oh my god Caleb! Did you have to wake me up so early? It's six thirty in the morning!" I protest as I cover my face with one if the colorful pillows that decorate my messy queen size bed. I don't understand Caleb's anxiety, it's just school.

He leaves my room, murmuring something about leaving in forty minutes. I roll my eyes and lay down again.

This year, my old school, Chicago Highschool for girls, and Caleb's school, a highscool only for boys, are mixing, creating a whole new and gigantic school known as the "Chicago mix Highschool". I've never been to a school with boys before, and Caleb has never attended a school with girls.

The good thing is that they have told me that the new school building is huge and amazing, I have not seen it yet though.

I sit up on my bed and look around my room. We moved into the new house only a few days ago, but my room is as messy as always. My desk is full of crumbled papers and new school supplies, the floor is covered in clothes and shoes, and the big bathroom is filled with bottles of perfume, shampoo and makeup. I miss the simplicity of our old house, the enormous living room and the fancy dinning hall feel strange to me. I know my parents and Caleb also feel weird around the new house and cars and the gigantic yard, but my father's new boss, Marcus Eaton, made us move here as part of my dad's new government job. He said that such an important man must live in the city's fancy mansion condominium. I know he lives in the house next door, and Christina's house is only four houses away. I think the best part of moving is getting to live in the same condominium as my BFF.

I get out of bed and start to get ready. The bad thing about the new school, uniforms. The boys' uniform is a pair of dark blue pants and a white buttoned shirt with the school logo imprinted un it. We girls get to use the same shirt with a dark blue skirt and black shoes.

I let my hair loose and adorn it with a dark blue ribbon. I take one last look in the mirror, grab my backpack and leave my room.

**A.N: okay, so this was pretty much an introduction chapter. Tell me what you think about it! and in case the school thing is kind of complicated, the girls' school and the boys' school mixed forming one big highschool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dad's car stops in front of a masive gate with the initials CMH. I unplug my earphones and stare with my mouth hanging open as we enter the gigantic campus. Dad drives through a crowded asphalted road that crosses the campus. Caleb and I stare out the window at the modern buildings that are mainly glass and the huge yard full of trees and tables.

There are students everywhere, and as soon dad parks the car, I open the door, grab my bag and hop of. A young woman with a cheeky smile and a ponytail walks up to me.

"Hello! and welcome to Chicago mix high. You need to register right there" she says pointing to a stall were multiple students wait in line in order to register. I nod with a smile and join the other students in line.

I recognize some of the girls from school in line, and say hello to a few. But I don't recognize any of the boys, it is awkward to have them around, but I will probably get used to it in a couple of days.

After ten minutes my turn finally arrives. Across from me, a middle age woman with glasses and a thin nose sits in a wooden desk.

"name?" she asks dryly

"um... Beatrice Prior" I answer

she types something in her laptop and then woders through a stack of white folders that lay in her desk. She hands me one that has my name written in it. "Inside you will find your schedule, locker number, a map of the school and your student credential."

Before I can say thank you, she screams "next!"

_ _ _ Page break!_ _ _

After 15 minutes, I find my locker in building 5. My locker number is 64. Just as I'm arranging my stuff, I hear someone scream my name, I look around and see Christina running up to me, or at least trying to run since she is wearing heels. I think that's against the dress code. All the girls I saw were wearing sneekers or flats.

She hugs me so tight it hurts, "Oh my god I can't believe this! This place is amazing and I don't know about you, but I've seen some hotties that are to die for" she says. "And my locker is right next to yours! we are gonna have so much fun this year"

"The place is amazing, it took me years to find my locker. And the uniform isn't as bad as I thought, actually" I say as I stare down at my uniform. shirt, skirt abd a small tie.

"It's kind of pretty" she says shrugging.

Soon Marlene, Shauna and Susan join us, and we all start chatting about how amazing the place is when I notice a group of boys across the hall. They are laughing and talking, checking girls out as they walk by and just being boys.

Suddenly, they all turn ariund to look at us, Christina smiles and waves flirtatiously. I bite my lower lip and try to look away, but then, I notice him and I just. can't. look. away. His gaze lingers on me, and the way his eyes study me carefully make me shiver. We are staring directly at eachother, and the connection is so strong that even when Christina says something to me, I can't look away.

I hear the bell, and come back to reality. I look away quickly and follow my friends down the hallway. Those eyes won't be easy to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I get home that afternoon, Caleb and I walked home from school. We enter the condominium as we laugh about something he told me. Just as we arrive at our house and ring the doorbell a black Porsche drives by down the polished road of the condominium next to us. The driver looks at me, and again, those striking eyes hit me, he's the hallway guy. I don't know what do to, so I just smile a little. He returns the smile, a crooked sexy smile, and drives a few meters before he parks in the house next door. That's Marcus Eaton's house.

"You know Mr. Eaton's son?" Caleb asks as if reading my mind. He's Marcus son?

"Not really... we just made eye contact this morning. Not a big deal" I answer

Before he can say something else, my mother opens the door for us. She welcomes us with hugs and kisses and cookies. We sit in the kitchen and talk for a while. But after some minutes I just go to my room.

I close the door behind me and jump to my bed. I grab my phone and write a message for Christina

**me: Hey Chris, you up for our classic sleep over?**

**Christina: Be there in five!**

**me: kay**

Exactly five minutes later, Christina arrives, it doesn't surprise me, since she lives four houses away. She enters my room and drops her bag in a cushion.

"spit it" she says as she casually sits in my bed

"What?" I answer with a frown

"Don't play stupid! why would you invite me to sleep over on a Monday night? You obviously want to talk about something"

she knows me so well.

"well..." I start "there's this guy-"

"OH MY GOD!" she interrupts me.

"Don't get to excited" I clarify before she jumps to conclusions

"You had sex with him?!" She whispers

"NO! Gosh Christina! I haven't even spoken to him yet! But this morning we were just looking at each other...and I felt something, a connection. I don't mean to be cheesy, but I couldn't look away. And some minutes ago, He drove by and I smiled, and he smiled back. I don't know, it just felt... awesome"

"You have to talk to him! Like ASAP" she exclaims as she casually hits me with a pillow.

We stay in my room painting our nails and flipping magazines like we usually do for about two hours.

We are rating dresses from a magazine when my mother enters the room "Girls dinner is ready. Come downstairs as soon as possible, Mr. Eaton and his son are here."

As soon as she leaves the room, I turn to Christina " The guy I was telling you about! He's Mr. Eaton's son!"

"Oh My Lord! you have to change, the school uniform is not the correct outfit for this occasion" she says as she runs into my small closet.

We end up picking black jeans, a bright yellow camisole with an open back and matching flats. I add a necklace and some mascara. My hair looks natural, but pretty.

Christina and I run down the stairs laughing. Marcus and his gorgeous son are still being greeted by my family when we walk into the living room.

My fathers turns around to look at us "Marcus, this is my daughter Beatrice and her close friend Christina, you must know their parents, her stepfather is the owner of the condominium."

My dad keeps talking with Marcus, but I can't focus. The hot guy stops talking to Caleb and focus his eyes on me, he must have caught me staring at him. I quickly look away and pretend to talk to Christina, just to keep it casual. Christina bites her lower lip and whispers "Hot".

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around instantly. The blue eye hottie stands there, smiling.

"We haven't officially met, I'm Four, Marcus' son." his voice is deep and sexy. I can't help but sigh before I answer.

"I'm Beatrice, nice to meet you, and this is my best friend Christina" I say pulling Christina's arm.

Before any of us can say something else, my mother calls us for dinner. We all sit in the long mahogany table. Four takes the seat next to mine and flashes me a smile. For a minute I feel like I'm about to melt, but Christina tapping my shoulder brings me back to reality. Gosh, this boy distracts me easily. Our housekeeper, who is also a great chef, and Donovan, the butler Mr. Eaton hired for us serve us each a plate of strange elegant food. My mother must have though about impressing Marcus when she ordered the food.

After a long awkward dinner, we all say our goodbyes and Marcus and Four stand up to leave.

"Beatrice, dear can you please close the door after our guest leave?" My mother asks politely

I sigh with frustration and follow both of them to the door.

Marcus shakes my hand "It was very nice to meet you Beatrice, I'll see you soon" he says before walking out the door. But Four lingers.

"So..." he says awkwardly "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" he adds.

I lean against the door frame before answering. "I guess" I say dryly. He turns to leave, but just as I'm about to close the door, he leans in and gives me a quick little kiss on the lips.

"Oh my God! Why the hell would you do that? What is wrong with you?" I snap with a deep frown.

"It was just a little kiss" he says shrugging.

I raise my eyebrows "We barely talked and you just kissed me? Do you do that a lot?" He answers with another shrug.

"Talking to you is useless, you don't seem to care at all." I say before closing the door. I run up the stairs and violently open the door to my room. Christina sits in a little pink sofa, reading a magazine. She opens her mouth, like she is about to say something but decides not to. She frowns at me and carefully stands up.

"Is everything alright? You look a bit...stressed."

"That...Four guy kissed me" I say as I dramatically drop to a chair covered in clothes.

"What?! He kissed you? Oh my freaking lord! What as it like? How long did it last?" she jumps up and down clapping her hands, I worry she might hyperventilate.

"It was...I don't know, it was nothing, but I...got mad at him." I say as I lower my eyes to the floor. "It lasted like one second and it was insignificant, but something about it made me furious. How can we exchange a couple of words and BAM! he kissed me?"

"If I were you, I would be happy! I mean, it was kind of weird, like why would he kiss a girl he literally just met. But that doesn't change the fact that he is hot and that you were probably dying to find out what it felt like to kiss him."

"Shut up" I murmur as I walk into my closet to change into some sleeping clothes.

Maybe I did enjoy our insignificant kiss, maybe I didn't. I guess I will eventually find out.

**A.N: HELLO MY BELOVED READERS! SO AFTER A LOOONG TIME, I FINALLY UPDATED. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER A BIT ORE JUICY, PROMISE. BTW, I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY OTHER STORY, JUST TAKING A LITTLE BREAK!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TRIS POV

I slam my locker shut and turn to Christina, who stands next to me talking about this hot guy she met yesterday during math. We arrived to school early today, so we still have half an hour until classes start. I try to pay attention to what she says, but as usual, my mind is somewhere else. She stops talking abruptly and I notice Four walking towards us.

"Holy crap, Mr. Kiss is walking towards here" she whispers. "I should leave so you can talk to him. I'll see you in psychology!"

Before I can object, she jogs down the hallway. I roll my eyes and turn around to face Four. He stands there, looking relaxed and sexy and in so many ways desirable... Oh God, I'm crazy._ Pull yourself together Tris,this guy should not distract you_.

"What do you want?" I ask with my best bad-ass voice

He smiles a little "Cocky..." he murmurs

"Can you just say whatever you want to say? I've got things to do." I lean against my locker and pick my cuticles to look uninterested.

"I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to make you... uncomfortable with the kiss. I did it because... I though you wanted me to kiss you"

What the hell is wrong with this guy? "Excuse me? I didn't want you to kiss me! You are crazy, why would I want that? I didn't want you to kiss me last night and don't want you to ever kiss me!"

"Oh please, don't tell me you can't even handle a little kiss!" he says with a laugh

He knows how to get on my nerves " Actually,Four, I can handle any type of kiss. Don't underestimate me" I snap

He flashes me a crooked mischevious smile. "Prove it"

I know I might regret this later, but I am too proud. I take a step forward, place my hands in his shoulders and press my mouth to his. I try to make it quick and simple, but he deepens the kiss, and for some unknown reason, I don't pull away. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. I should stop this, It's not right to kiss a stranger. Good thing the hallway is empty. Just as I'm about to pull apart, I hear the clicking of shoes.

"Mr. Eaton and Ms. Prior!" a female voice screams. We abruptly pull away from each other, in shock. Our math teacher Mrs. Matthews, I think her name was, stands across the hallway. She walks towards us with a furious expression. "Holy shit" I hear Four whisper.

"What do both of you think you are doing?" she asks coldly with a deep frown and crossed arms.

"Making out" says Four, I look at him like with my eyes wide and my cheeks flushed. How can he be so casual about this? I'm not exactly an honors role student, but I avoid trouble at school as much as I can.

" it wasn't a real kiss, I mean we were just... I was" I try to explain, but it's useless. The thing is, I was caught making out with a guy I met yesterday in the school hallway, and there's no way out of it. No matter how hard I try to explain, it is what it is.

"I'm taking you both to the principal's office right now, I don't care what happened, you two broke a major school rule." she states coldly.

We both follow her through the school hallways, just as more students arrive. Great job Tris, second day here and you are already in trouble.

I catch Four staring at me, I look back and he just smiles. Does he think this is funny?

"Fuck you" I mouth. What I learned about Four today, he is kind of a trouble maker jerk.

-PAGE BREAK!-

I sit with Marlene, Christina, Lynn, Susan, Shauna and Lauren at lunch. I tell them about what happened this morning.

"I know this will cause you trouble with your parents and all, but... Don't you find him incredibly sexy? I mean he seems like the kind of seductive bad boy that is a good kisser and a nice guy on the inside" says Christina just before popping a chip into her mouth.

Even though I missed first period because I was at the principal's office, and I know this will upset my parents, and I'm so mad at this guy, I can't deny he is a good kisser.

"Well, he is a good kisser, but still. I almost got suspended and the school already informed my parents, so even if kissing him was good, it will cost me a lecture and punishment" I state just as I stand up.

"see ya. I've got detention instead of break ." I say flatly as I grab my bag and head to the detention room.

When I get there, I see Four is already there, Sitting on a chair at the back of the room, his eyes focus on the screen of his iphone, he must be texting. Ignoring him, I take a sit in the front row. We are the only ones in the room, which doesn't surprise me because not many people get in trouble on their second day of classes.

The detention guardian, a middle age man with a mustache, that I recognize as our art teacher is sleeping in his desk, I could escape, but I'm sure I will be caught.

Four walks up to me and slides in the seat next to me. "Tris" he says with a nod.

"Four" I say without looking at him.

"What an adventure uh? Getting caught making out in the hallway, pretty interesting. My dad will explode when he finds out. According to him I damage his reputation with this behavior" he says as he stares at the cealing.

"Same here" I answer

"Welcome to my world, having a dad with an important government job isn't easy"

"Tell me about it, My life has experienced some major changes" I answer as I sit tilt my head back.

I suddenly realize I'm having an actual conversation with this guy I coulden't stand just a few minutes ago. The rest of the detention time goes by fast, and when we walk out the door, we both head to our separate classes.

That afternoon, Caleb drives me home even though I was supposed to meet Christina and Marlene at the cafe near the whole ride he keeps lecturing me "Are you crazy Beatrice? How can you make out with a guy you barely know in the school hallway?! That affects even my reputation, and I can't afford to be known as the brother of the girl who is caught sucking a boys face! It won't be good for my campaing as student counsil president."

"I'm sorry! okay, Caleb? I'm sorry I'm so stupid and I'm sorry I make mistakes! Just leave me alone!" I say as we pull into the driveway.

Before he can answer I open the door and leave the car. I run up the stairs to the front door and open ut with the key I keep in my bag.

As soon as I step into the house, I see my mother and father standing next to the door, arms crossed, serious face.

"To the kitchen right now Beatrice, we are having a serious talk young lady" Says my father with a cold voice that can only mean I'm in trouble.

_Shit_ is all I can think about as I follow them to the kitchen.

**A.N: Hope you like the story so far! I apologize if you found this chapter a bit boring. The chapter for my other story will be up by Tuesday or tomorrow! **

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

TRIS POV

I sit in the kitchen table, petrified. My mom and dad keep yelling at me. "I never expected this behavior from you! Kissing my boss' son, who by the way you met yesterday, in the school even though you know that's against the school rules? I can not believe it. If something like that ever happens again you are going to boarding school young lady. You are seriously grounded, Beatrice. You are not allowed to go out for a month, after school you come right back here, have I made myself clear?" My dad yells at me with a deep scowl.

"Yes" I mumble as my eyes fill with tears, I'm not the crying type, but I'm angry right now, and anger makes me cry. I stand up to leave, but my mom speaks up. "Who said you are dismissed Beatrice?" she asks.

I turn around to face her "Please just stop it!" by now I have burst into tears "Just quit! I get it already. I'm a terrible daughter and I let you down, I know that. And I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened, and right now I just want to go to my room and rest"

I turn around and leave the kitchen, and to my surprise, neither of them stops me. I run up the stairs to my room, but just as I'm about to open the door, Caleb walks out of his room.

"Beatrice" He says. I roll my eyes and turn to him. "I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. And I also know you wouldn't do it again"

"Um...okay. Thanks Caleb, it means a lot" I say with a small smile. By now the tears are gone, and I have calmed down a little.

I enter my room and lock it behind me. The feeling of not having anything to do or anyone to talk to invades me. It's five o'clock, by now Christina must be in her dance class, Marlene is at her football practice, Susan is helping out at Her mother's charity foundation, Shauna and Lauren are shopping, and here I am, locked in my room wishing I could escape.

A couple of hours later, when my mom knocks on the door and calls me for dinner, I pretend I'm asleep. I'm not really hungry. But I'm not tired either, so I just take a shower and wash my hair to take more time. When I'm done, I change into a baggy shirt and yoga pants. The door to the balcony is open, so the soft night breeze blows through my room.

Just as I'm starting to feel sleepy, I hear a noise from outside my window. Curiosity makes me stand up and take a look from my balcony, and I'm not surprised to see Four walking down the sidewalk. At first I think he is just walking around, but a part of me wants to know were he's going. Before I even realize, I change into denim shorts and a black crop top. I have to know were he is going, but there is no way I can sneak out of my room and the house without my parents or someone else noticing.

But my balcony has a tree growing next to it, that will help. I put on a pair of sneakers and stuff my bed with pillows in case my mother, for some unknown reason, comes to check on me. When I'm done, I slowly climb the tree down, being careful not to fall or wake up my parents, but in that case, I would rather fall. When I finally stand on solid ground, it's time to look for Four. I follow the paths he took, and end up standing in what looks like a little prairie, I never noticed it, since I never took a tour through the condominium. But Four is no where to be seen.

It was useless to come here. Just as I'm about to turn around and leave, I hear something.

"Tris?" I recognize that voice. Four.

I bite my lower lip and turn around, he is leaning against a tree, looking relaxed and incredibly hot.

"Um... Hi! I was just... walking around. Just, couldn't sleep. But anyways I should get going it's getting late." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Don't go. You can join me." he states simply.

For some reason, I feel myself smiling in the inside. "Um.. sure"

He gestures for me to follow him, and I do. We walk side by side until we get to a small pond hidden by trees. The place is amazingly beautiful and only similar to what I have seen in movies or paintings. It has a mysterious air, but at the same time it makes me feel safe and comfortable.

"Wow. What is this place?" I say as I continue to look around.

"I found it a couple of years ago, I come here when I can't sleep or when I just wanna be alone. Amazing, right? No one comes here, it's very hidden by the trees and stuff for someone to find it." He says as he sits on top of a huge rock large enough for three people to sit. I sit next to him.

"Its beautiful. So you couldn't sleep?" I ask trying to bring up a conversation.

"Yeah... Has it ever happened to you that... you just can't sleep because your mind is so active? Like, you can't stop thinking and thinking?" he asks it with such a deepness, it makes me wonder what goes through his mind.

"Yeah, very often. But anyways, did your dad get mad about... you know... what happened at school?"

He laughs a little before answering "He got mad, but thankfully, it wasn't as bad as I though it would be. What about you?"

"Well... my dad was furious, he doesn't like me around guys. He's just very protective of me, but I got grounded. I don't really care. If it happened a week ago, I would care, but today, I don't give a damn." I say as I stare at the crystal water that reflects the moon.

"So... you are the classic good girl that does her homework and never gets in trouble?" He asks with a small smile.

"Not exactly, kind of, but my brother is the good kid. And... are you the classic bad boy that doesn't care about what people say and kisses girls he doesn't know?"

He flashes me a smile "Something like that. And in my defense you kissed me."

I can't help but laugh. "Well, I better get back home before someone notices I'm gone. It was nice talking to you." I say as I stand up to leave.

I run back home. And after I have climbed my tree and changed into my pijamas. I lay in bed remembering Caleb's words when he said he was sorry. He said he knew I wouldn't do it again. And as fall asleep I wonder, If I had an oppirtunity, would I kiss Four again?

-PAGE BREAK!-

The next morning, Christina and I are getting our books for first period. "We should totally start interacting with the boys, I know it is our third day and all, but I've already seen boys and girls already mixing at lunch, or talking in the hallways and stuff. We have to get to know some boys!"

"And your plan is?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"There is this guy I met in gym yesterday, his name is Zeke, I got paired up with him for some exercise, and he told me he was hosting a party tonight along with his brother at their house, he even gave me his adress and told me to bring other girls I know with me so we can start mixing. So... we are going right?"

I slam my locker shut and we start walking towards psychology. "Can't, I'm grounded for making out in the hallway with a boy I barely know" I repeat my parents words.

"Shit... How about you sneak out?" She stops walking abruptly, "I live a few houses away, I can pick you up! You just need to find a way to leave your house without being caught"

"Well... you shouldn't worry about that, I have my ways. But I don't really know if I should go... if I get caught I will be in sooo much trouble. I think I will just stay at home."

"Come on Tris! You have to be there! We can party till late, there's no school tomorrow remember? They are giving us the day of because teachers will be having meetings all day long. We have to go!" she whines.

"And I want to go, but if I get caught my parents will kill me!" I sigh in resignation, Christina won't stop until I agree.

We get to class and seat next to each other in the back row. Our teacher, Mr. Mcgregory arrives just as the bell rings. "Good morning class! Today, we are working in pairs. I already have a list with the partners. The assignment is to read page 25 and answer the questions on the next page with your partner. You have till the end of the class to turn in the assignment. Most of the questions involve critical thinking, so you are allowed to talk and share opinions with your partner. Raise your hand when your name is called so you can identify your partner."

He starts reading the list of partners, I don't really pay attention until my name is called."Tris Prior and Uriah Pedrad"

I raise my hand and so does a boy in the front row. He has dark eyes and hair. He looks around and smiles at me. He then pulls a chair over to my desk and sits down. "Hey. Nice to meet you, I'm Uriah, as you must have just heard."

I laugh a little "I'm Tris, as you must have just heard." I say mimicking him. He flashes a friendly smile. "Shall we start working?" I ask.

"Sure." he nods once, and opens the book to page 25. Each of takes a quick read to page 25 and start working. Neither Uriah or I feel like thinking much right now, so we answer the questions with simple, but correct answers, without arguing or discussing our opinions about it. I take a look at Christina, who was paired with some guy named Will, she talked to me about him the other day, she said he was hot and that she met him in math. Anyone would think that a girl would be all sweet and nice with a guy she likes, but Christina is arguing with Will about some stupid assignment.

Soon, Uriah and I finish answering the questions. We hand the paper to the teacher exactly five minutes before the class is over. Just as I'm getting ready to leave, Uriah walks up to me. "Hey, my brother and I are hosting this party tonight, since our parents are out of town. You should come" he says casually.

"Yeah, I was already informed. I'll try to go, but I'm grounded." I say

"About kissing Four in the hallway? I know about that, He is actually one of my best buds. But, anyways try to be there." he says with a kind smile.

"I will" I say returning the smile. Christina walks up to me and we leave the room. I know I might get caught, and that if I do, I'm as good as dead. But I also know one thing, I'm going to that party.

**A.N: HEY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. (ONE SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: FOUR MIGHT BE AT THE PARTY)**

**LOVE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

TRIS POV

That night, I stand in front of the long mirror inside my closet, staring ay my reflection. It didn't take me long to choose my outfit. I wearing very tight black jeans that strangle my legs, and a grey peplum shirt with a black belt. I decide to wear some heels that are not very high because that's what most girls will be wearing. To compliment my look, I add a silver chain and apply mascara and eyeliner. My hair is wavy and goes down to my waist. I apply some cherry red lipstick and grab my phone before leaving. I made sure to convince my parents and Caleb that I was very sleepy and I needed to sleep early. Just in case, I locked the door.

I receive a message from Christina saying she is parked outside. Just as I did the other day, I make sure the coast is clear outside and slowly climb down my tree, making sure nit do damage my clothes.

I run to the car and enter, rapidly closing the door behind me. Christina accelerates and we leave as fast as we can, so my family doesn't see us. I check my watch, it's nine thirty.

After driving around for about half an hour, we find Uriah's house. We park a block away and walk towards the house. The yard is full of people, and as we make our way through the crowd, I recognize some people from school. At first, Christina and I find ourselves lost. The house is quite big, and there are people everywhere. Some of them are leaning against the walls with drink in their hands, others are sitting and others are dancing in a small improvised dance floor. But almost everyone is drinking. We search the house for about fifteen minutes looking for our friends, until we finally find Lauren, Shauna and Marlene leaning against a small bar, each of them with drinks in their hands.

We walk over to them and greet each other with hugs. Lynn and Susan are not here, it doesn't surprise me since none of them are really party girls. Neither am I, but I might have to start changing that.

"So... each of you, grab a drink and start having some fun. We have two goals for tonight, number one, we have o get to know and interact with some boys. And number two, we've gotta have an amazing time." says Shauna. She hands Christina a can of beer, and hands me a vodka shot. I don't drink much, but when I do it every once in a while, I avoid beer, it doesn't suit me. I feel someone hugging me from behind and turn around to see Uriah, next to him are who I think is his brother Zeke, and Four.

"You made it!" Uriah says with a smile. I think he is kind of drunk.

"Yeah..." I say with a smile. "I sneaked out of the house, actually."

"We got a badass over here!" he says with a laugh.

I answer with a small laugh. I see Four is staring at Uriah with a poker face, and when his gaze shifts to me, I don' look away. Instead I give him a half smile and tilt my head back, drinking the shot Shauna gave me.

"Come over here girls! Let's have some fun." Uriah says as he gestures for us to follow. The girls and I exchange glances and follow him. We follow the boys through the hallways and end up standing in a big room with fewer people. We walk towards a table and sit around it on the floor. Uriah places some shots and some cans of beer on the table. "We are playing some truth or dare people." he tells us with a huge grin. "And the drinks are here, just in case you get... thirsty" he adds with a wink.

He takes a seat next to Lauren. Zeke claps his hands together "I'm starting" he says.

"You" he says pointing at Shauna "Truth or dare?"

Shauna frowns a little before answering "Umm... dare" she says insecurely.

Zeke grins at this "Come over here and kiss me"

Shauna stares at him wide eyed. "You want me to kiss you?" she asks with a small laugh. Shauna is the kind of girl who is neither afraid or ashamed or afraid of kissing some random boy. She stands up and walks a few steps over to Zeke, she then kneels right in front of him, grabs his face and presses her lips to his. Zeke pulls her closer and moves his hands to her hips. After about 30 seconds Shauna pulls away. "There you go." she says as she stand up and sits back down next to Christina.

"Okay then, it's my turn." she says as she scans all of us "Tris! Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say with a shrug.

I hear Uriah mumbling something about me being a badass again, but ignore it.

"I dare you to demonstrate what you and Four did in the hallway the other day. In other word, do it again." she says with a wink. I'm gonna kill her.

"And if I don't want to?" I ask with a frown. Part of me really wants to kiss Four because something about him makes me want to kiss him over and over again, probably cause he is very good at it. But I don't feel like kissing him with an audience.

Uriah speaks up "If you don't do the dare, you have to remove a layer of clothing. You choose" I don't know what to do, I kiss Four with everyone watching or I remove my shirt, exposing my purple lace bra to the world. I look at Four and he grins.

With a sigh I stand up and pull him up with me. I place my hands in his shoulders and quickly lean in and press my lips to his. It feels like paradise, he deepens the kiss little by little, and soon my hands are ariund his neck and his hands rest on the small of my back.

Someone whistles, and this brings me back to reality. I slowly pull away, and for a moment, we just stand there, staring at eachother. Then, he leans in and whispers "Wanna continue this somewhere else?"

I take a step back with my eyebrows raised "Do I look like an easy target?" I ask low enough for only him to hear. The rest of the group stares at us with confused faces, like wondering what are we talking about.

"You are the opposite of easy, Tris" He says with a smile "And that's exactly what I like about you."

I grab his wrist around and turn to the group of people behind us who have forgotten about their game and are directly staring at us. "We will... um... take a walk, to you know... get some air" Before they can answer I walk out of the room, dragging Four with me.

We walk through the backyard in silence, this seems to be the only empty place in the house. Four sits next to the pool and I sit next to him. The water is still and reflects the light. I lightly touch it with my fingers and feel the coldness.

Four looks at me expectantly. "what are you doing?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"Just... staring at the water. I love to swim" I murmur as my gaze switches to his face

"You do? Tell me more about you." curiosity fills his eyes.

I let out a small laugh "There's not much. I'm sixteen, I like to swim, I have a strange fascination with guinea pigs, My favorite color is purple, I'm not much of a drinker since I'm only sixteen, but I have to admit I have been drunk, I wear the same perfume since I'm thirteen, I'm an average student, I've always wanted to got to England because I love tea, I could eat kit-kat all day, I'm a volleyball player and my favorite movie is Wild Child." I realize I said tons of facts about myself as I finish speaking.

But Four wants to know more. "Favorite Flower?"

"White roses." I answer with a shrug

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Um... Ruby" I say with a nod. Before he asks something else, I speak up. "Now, you tell me about yourself."

He sighs before speaking "Well, I'm eighteen, I'm a football player, My favorite animal is the black panther, I like twix better than kit-kat, I lived in Italy for a year, I'm kind of an average student too, sleeping is my passion, I could sleep all day, I hate the cold weather, I'm a Gemini, I don't have siblings, chocolate chip cookies are my favorite and my hobbies include skydiving and hiking."

I nod "Blondes or brunettes?" I ask as my eyes drift to the floor.

"Blondes, I've always liked blondes better." I can hear the smile in his voice and I blush.

"Any ex girlfriends?" I didn't realize I said that.

"Maybe" he says with a shrug.

I look at him, and his eyes are deep and beautiful, his smile shines in the darkness of the night and the dimple on his right cheek makes him even hotter. Just as I'm about to say something, I hear footsteps. Christina comes running up to me. "Tris! Oh my God! I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but Caleb and his nerd buddies are here. We have to go Now!"

Oh my Lord, Caleb is here?! I never thought he would be coming to this type of events. "Shit! let's go before he sees me!" I say as I stand up, Christina grabs my hands and drags me away. I look over my shoulder to see Four smiling. "Bye!" I yell.

We hop into Christina's car and drive towards my house. Fifteen minutes later, I'm already inside my room. I change into a baggy shirt and pajama shorts before going to bed. As I lay down on my bed, I let out a sigh, That was close, I almost got caught.

**A.N: HEY EVERYONE! THE ENDING WAS LAME, I KNOW. BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THE CHAPTER. I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR! BTW, I CALLTHE PLACE THEY LIVE A CONDOMINIUM, BTW I DON'T KNOW IF THA'S THE RIGHT WORD, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED, BUT IT IS A PLACE WITH MANY HOUSES IN IT.  
**


End file.
